baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
West Baldur's Gate
/ Nobleman |authority = Flaming Fist }} West Baldur's Gate is one of nine districts of Baldur's Gate city. A wall separates the area in two sections. Because of this, the southern section is only accessible from southwest and southeast Baldur's Gate, while the the main section of west Baldur's Gate can only be visited from the other districts. Southeast section Fenten in the locked house AR0619 on the left will refer players to Gerde in the Fishing Village and buy Ankheg heads for 250GP each, or all the Ankheg heads for 250GP. Drop all but one head every time. In the Enhanced Edition, Taerom in Beregost will buy individual Ankheg Shells for 500gp apiece. Main section * Ragefast's Home is locked. ::Though there are others that seem reasonable enough at first glance, there is only one dialogue path that leads to the Nymph Abela's freedom. The first two choices between answers are straightforward enough; the primary rationale is that Ragefast does care what happens to Abela, if only because he cannot have her. So mentioning Ramazith is just out of the question. Most of these speeches imply the player is taking her to another confinement, which means the only motivation is the reward from Ragefast, not freeing Abela. Option 3 to the third comment; "Your twisted feelings cloud your sight! Release her before you both come to harm!", seems as good as the 'winning' answer 1, "One does not cage those he cares for! You may break her spirit and she will serve you, but this is not love! Listen to her!", but the latter is more specific, and does not contain the hint of violence in the former. The second option for the third choice that says that the player character intends to "release her under the sight of Ramazith", as though to set her free and have Ramazith witness her release, but this is equivocal, and Ragefast would be too jealous of Ramazith anyway, so this is not a good plan either. The only path that does not lead to battle is 2, 2, 1, 3 * Varci Roaringhorn at 1040, 825, entreats the party to help him save his friend, Casson Belde'ar; follow him to his house at 875, 666. Inside, his friend's father, priest of Tymora, Tremain Belde'ar, explains. Casson was risking more than he thought when he trespassed on the temple grounds of the Bitch Queen Umberlee, goddess of sea storms; the priestesses killed him for this crime, and Tremain wants the body so he can resurrect the child. For players who do not wish to kill the priestesses or pay the 2000 gold they demand, now would be a good time to make the two round trips between the fishermen in Area North of the Friendly Arm, and Tenya in Wyrm's Crossing to retrieve the Umberlee priestess' Elemental Control talisman. Umberlee's temple is in south Baldur's Gate; see that article for more on this quest and related quests ::Varci gives a reward of 5000 XP, 2000 GP, and a Large Shield +1 +4 vs. Missiles reward after Casson has been revived and the Belde'ars make to leave. His voice file, "Please help, tis a wasted life at stake", will play forever, anytime he is selected, but has no dialogue after his final speech. ::All of the bookcases with the important loot can be looted, but unlocking the chest downstairs with a minor Bluestone Necklace and even opening the one upstairs with petty gold and a minor book summons Flaming Fist guards. Free loot downstairs: two quest books History of the Darkness (as titled on the cover, hovering the cursor over it; right clicking it gives the text and full title inside; give to Ulcaster, 1000XP) and History of the Unicorn Run (Rinnie in north Baldur's Gate). Upstairs is just sell loot: History of the Heartlands and History of the Zentarim * The Lady's Hall (Temple of Tymora) - Chanthalas Ulbright will sell the Tome of Understanding for 500GP to players on the quest to obtain Lothander's cure. Cheap, but it can be free to players with 15 or more Reputation. Chanthalas Ulbright also offers temple services. * Hall of Wonders, the western of the two columned Grecian temple-like buildings. Alora is stealing here in the evening. She asks for aid from parties of 8 or more Reputation. Help her and gain her as a party member. * High House of Wonders, east building actually is a Temple, dedicated to Gond. The would-be poet Forthel here is searching for material; he can be rebuffed or aided, but he disdains two of the player character's quite lengthy and workable offerings and abhors the others; for the second and fourth ideas that he only disdains, he will give 4GP and go back to composing poems about his laundering difficulties. The priest offers typical temple services. Reputation Trap If your Reputation is lower than 3 you will be attacked by groups of three Flaming Fist Enforcers, a Flaming Fist Scout and a Flaming Fist Battle Wizard. The Flaming Fist will attack suddenly both on the streets and in the Hall of Wonders. Transitions Once the party has gone to transition between an area and any other area adjacent to it, even if they do not actually visit it, they can thenceforth travel to that area once on the transition map; it takes 0 hours. As with other World Map transitions, the direction the party was traveling from affects which side of the map they enter. * Southwest Sewers, click on any sewer grate * East to Central Baldur's Gate * North to Northwest Baldur's Gate * South to Southwest Baldur's Gate City map overview City grid you are at the X: o|o|o NW|N|NE X|o|o W|C|E o|o|o SW|S|SE Category:Articles with redlinks